Sugar, Spies and Everything Romance
by princessamber081898
Summary: The Winx, the notorious spies has an assignment: to protect the famous boy group The Specialists. In order to do their jobs properly, they have to act as the guys' girlfriends and at the same time NOT fall in love with the guys. The sequel is called Secrets
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back with a new story. This is going to be a multi-chapter story and an AU. There won't be a lot romantic scenes in this chapter,yet. Anyways, I hope you like this one. Also, I paired Layla with Nabu here and not with Nex, Layla's boyfriend in Season 7. However, if you do like this, let me know by reviewing.**

 **~princessamber081898**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club**

* * *

 **~Chapter One~**

Bloom sat in the briefing room with her team; Stella, Musa, Tecna, Layla and Flora. They all work in a secret agency, which makes them spies really and they're waiting their lamest assignment yet: guard a group of boys. Their spies and their going to be babysitters for a group of egotistical pop stars. Who does that? They were mad about the assignment but none of them will ever voice it out loud to their commanding officer.

"Ladies, I expect a very good job from you and may I remind you that this assignment is a life-or-death situation. You kind of have to pose as their girlfriends," Ms. Faragonda, their commanding officer, said to them.

"I don't want to believe this," Stella said

They all walked to their individual Lamborghini top-down cars. Bloom's car is color blue, Stella's car is gold, Musa's car is cherry red, Tecna's car is purple, Layla's car is green and Flora's car is pink. They sped to meet their employers; The Specialists in their modern mansion in Malibu.

* * *

The men thought their bodyguards would be men because of the Lamborghini's that pulled up in of front their mansion. Daphne, their manager, stood up to meet the body guards. However, when the Winx stepped out the last thing the boys expected was to see; very beautiful, and extremely hot girls and to think they're not wearing any make-up got out from the cars and their mouths dropped. They were really gorgeous that Riven won't deny he was gaping at the Asian-looking girl.

"You must be the body guards who will pose as their girlfriends," Daphne said. "Alright, you already know The Specialists. Guys, these are your body guards."

"I'm Bloom, these are my team mates and my close friends, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Layla and Flora," Bloom said.

"Right, for your individual assignments. Bloom, you take care of Sky, Stella will guard Brandon, Musa will protect Riven, Tecna will have Timmy, Flora and Helia and lastly, Layla has Nabu. Your rooms in this mansion are across these guys so it'll be easy. Oh and before I leave, I want to tell you guys that they'll have a party in Friday," Daphne said before leaving in her yellow top-down Chevrolet.

"Right, so what're your plans?" Sky asked.

"For now, set up base camp. Figure out what's the problem and get this over with," Bloom said.

"Can someone show me the security room, I'll hook the cameras to my special device?" Tecna said.

"I'll take you," Timmy said and they disappeared into the house.

Stella took her bag from the trunk of her car while the others did so and they were cautiously watching around.

"Okay, what do you want us to do?" Brandon asked.

"Treat us nice in public, and you are not allowed to tell anyone the true nature of our relationship as employer and employee. Treat us as strangers if you want when it's just us," Stella answered.

"What you're saying is that you just want us to be casual," Helia concluded.

"That's one way to put it," Flora said.

Once inside the house, the girls walked and looked around. They found Tecna already checking the phones for bugs, personal or not.

"Aren't they over doing it?" Riven asked.

"It's standard protocol. We're in charge of your safety for now and it's part of our job to find out who's out to get you," Musa said.

"Please use these earpieces all the time we're apart," Flora said.

"Wait, what?" Helia said.

"We can't be with you 24/7 but this is just a precaution. It has a built-in tracke that's proven to be very useful and the best part, it's invisible," Layla said.

"What about the concerts?" Nabu asked, looking at Sky. The Specialists looked at Sky while the Winx looked at Bloom.

"I highly discourage you guys from going into public too much. Partying and concerts are part of a celebrity's life but please not every Friday and weekend," Bloom said.

"To put it simply, just make the gigs and partying to a minimum. We're not exactly banned," Sky said.

"I suppose," Stella said as she took out a flashlight, "I'm checking the perimeter out."

"You guys can do what you want, right now. We have a lot of equipment to put up," Tecna said.

The Specialists disappeared in the West Wing. Tecna was looking into every employee who works or worked for The Specialists and narrowed it down to possible suspects, which practically, still, included everybody.

* * *

Stella arrived twenty minutes later Tecna was still tapping on her laptop. The girls were in other places installing secret cameras. Their gadgets should be enough and guns were off limit from the place as much as possible.

"Stella, your Mom called HQ again and they told her we went on a business trip and won't be back until next month," Tecna said.

"Okay, thanks Tec," Stella said before retreating to her bedroom to unpack. This assignment won't have much excitement. All they have to do is not fall in love with the Specialists because by doing so, it'll be troublesome. Their responsibilities with the said pop stars would double, even if they are hot and handsome. Stella just sighed. They are in for a wild ride. She opened her bag to unpack her clothes. The agency thought it'd be best to give them individual personalities through clothes. She was almost done when a knock came through her door. She opened it to reveal Brandon.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact, how do we make it look like we've been dating for a long time now? Fans would want to know, wouldn't they?" he replied.

"We'll come up with something, I'm sure," Stella said.

"Alright, do you want to talk about this now or tomorrow?" he said.

"Tomorrow. Right now, I want to get settled in and get a bit of sleep," Stella said.

* * *

Tecna had finished unpacking and went back to getting their gadgets settled and hooked up to the house. The girls were all now sound asleep after unpacking. She thought The Specialists were asleep too but Timmy knocked on her room to bring her a glass of milk.

"I noticed your light was still on, so I thought you were still awake," Timmy said as he handed her the glass of milk.

"Thanks. Being the team's tech girl is a lot of work, you know," Tecna said before taking a sip.

"Yeah, I think so, too," he agreed.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay, guys. It's review time! Let me know if you like it or how you feel about it.**

 **~princessamber081898**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you for the amazing reviews, for those readers and fellow writers who made this their favorite and for those who followed. I am SO sorry for the late update because I got so hooked up with the exams and then there's my College Algebra problem set and that's four pages, people. To make it short, college is the reason it took me too late for an update. Okay, look forward to a plot twist.**

 **~princessamber081898**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Warming Up**

The girls were all in the kitchen. Tecna's laptop was open for everyone to see. The girls keep on throwing it quick glances. They were currently making their infamous blueberry pancakes at the headquarters. ( **A/N: Yeah, even Stella's cooking.** ) They were all wearing white tank tops with their initials neatly sewed in the middle and shorts. Well, Bloom was wearing blue, Stella's shorts were yellow, Flora's were pink, Layla's were green, Musa's were red and Tecna's were purple and aprons over their clothes and their hairs are tied in different styles of French braids. The boys found their bodyguards like that, in the kitchen. When they first met them yesterday, they thought they were just your regular stereotype girls.

"So, do you guys need to be somewhere today?" Bloom asked Sky.

"No, I don't think so. Maybe we could spend the day talking about how we'll pull this off to the public and to the fans and if we really want them to think we're dating, we'll have to convince them through going out to dates," Sky answered.

Bloom, Flora, Layla, Tecna and Musa blushed and Stella smirked at her friends. The Specialists were confused. Actually, among the six, Stella's the only one who went on a date, a cover-up or not.

"I'll break it down for them. We'll have these pancakes ready before you know it," Stella said as she ushered the men out.

It took the five girls a full minute to recover and by that time, it was time for breakfast. First, Brandon took a bite. "Hmmm, blueberry. My favorite," he said as he sat down.

"Yeah, be…" Riven said. He was cut off because Nabu elbowed him. Something that didn't go unnoticed to Musa and Tecna's keen eyes. ( **A/N: Hmm, what do you think is Riven wanted to say.** )

"These are great!" Timmy exclaimed as he sat down, too.

"Of course, those pancakes are one of our specialties," Tecna said.

They all laughed until a window popped up on the laptop screen. Tecna looked at it and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Stella asked.

"We've got intruders with toys," Tecna said. They all huddled to take a look. They saw that and the intruders were men with big guns. They were unfortunately outnumbered and they don't have any weapons gun combat is the last thing they expected from being bodyguards.

"Girls, those really are strangers," Brandon confirmed.

"Walk slowly to your rooms and get your essentials. Wait till you get onto the top flight before you start to run away," Bloom whispered. She turned to the girls, "Winx, you know what to do."

Tecna closed her laptop and put it in a backpack that was waiting in the trunk of her car. Flora already alerted Daphne about the situation while Bloom called Ms. Faragonda.

"And I was so looking forward to the talks about dating," Stella joked.

"Stella, this is no time for jokes. You have to understand that," Amber said

* * *

The men waited outside. They are actually The Jaguars, assassins and have been on the world's most wanted list for so long and since they are so discreet no one caught them, yet. The Winx moved like shadows, if they can't outnumber or out shoot them, they can surely outrun them. Their cars have been upgraded to someone's typical spy car. So it will be easy to get away.

"The Winx are getting away!" a man yelled. ( **A/N: Everyone, this is not a typo**.) The Jaguars open fired. It was a good thing that their tires and cars were bulletproof.

"Is it just me or are The Jaguars actually after us and not the men?" Musa asked.

"We've got to focus on getting The Specialists out of here and away from danger, Musa," Tecna said.

The Jaguars had two SUV and the girls went different ways to shake their chasers away. One car went after Layla and Nabu until they were cornered. Layla shifted gears and Nabu looked at his driver with a determined look on her face. She looks ready to bump the SUV so they could make a window to get away and shake them off.

"Roxy, are you up there?" Layla asked the earpiece. "Nabu and I need a window to get away. Could you give it to us?"

"Of course," Nabu heard a new voice through the earpiece.

Suddenly, a bullet that came out of nowhere shot the driver of the SUV and another shot the hood of the car.

"Thanks, Roxy," Layla said. The Jaguars got off the car and shot at Layla's windows. Layla cursed.

"Layla?" Nabu asked.

"Layla Tides, surrender!" demanded a Jaguar.

"Never!" Layla yelled and she stepped on the acceleration pedal so hard their car went over the SUV.

* * *

When they arrived at the safe house, everyone else was there safe. They found Brandon and Stella talking in the living room of the safe house.

"Is everyone okay?" Layla asked.

"A bullet grazed Flora's arm. What about you?" Stella asked.

"I'm fine. Is Flora going to be fine?"

"She suffered a lot more worse than this. You know that, of all people. Helia won't leave her side," Stella said.

"Helia?" Nabu asked.

"Yup. Their bedroom is empty of the others and Flora's getting her rest so I think it'll be best to leave them alone for a while," Brandon said.

"What do we do now?" Layla asked.

"Bloom is online with the agency now," Stella answered.

Stella and Layla sighed.

"What's wrong?" Nabu asked.

"Something is not right here," Layla replied.

"What do you mean?" Brandon asked.

"We thought The Jaguars were after you. The Jaguars are known for their discreetness in assassinations, almost like a shadow. Musa heard them say that The Winx - our team - is getting away. Doesn't that strike you as odd? If those Jaguars really are after you they'd be saying your group's name and not ours," Stella said.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So what did you think? Did you like or hate it? Tell me by reviewing. I have an announcement though so you better read this. I won't be posting until the end of the month maybe because I'll be busy with the exams and other school-related stuff. Don't worry, I'll be back to update this story.**

 **~princessamber081898**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you for the amazing reviews, for those readers and fellow writers who made this story their favorite and for those who followed. I am back with a new chapter. Anyway, here it goes.**

 **~princessamber081898**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: The Party**

After the whole fiasco with The Jaguars, the higher ups decided to go through with the party but they sent back-up, another team will be in charge of their safety tonight. Roxy, being one of them, was on top of a nearby building so she can have a better view of everything. The Specialists soon learned that Roxy is the team's sharp shooter, even though the girl often had to go on missions with other teams. Right now, the girls are in Stella's bedroom helping each other get ready for the party, actually Stella is doing all the work.

"Hey, girls. We've got two minutes until we make _our_ appearance," Riven said, as he knocked on the closed door. The Specialists no longer have earpieces

"Thanks, Riven. Two minutes is all we need," Musa said.

"There, done," Stella said, muffled because her mouth was tight shut by hairpins.

"Wow, Stella. You outdid yourself," Tecna said, admiring their looks in the mirror in Stella's room.

"Hey, you girls know to stick together with your dates, right?" Roxy said through her earpiece.

"Very funny, Roxy," Musa, Layla, Tecna, Flora and Bloom said in chorus.

"Don't worry, Roxy. I'll see to it that they do," Stella said, giggling.

"You go for it, Stella. We can handle the front. Just stick close to your dates," Amorae said.

* * *

At the party, everyone was in awe of the beauty the dates their hosts brought for the party. The Winx, but Stella, was nervous and, at the same time, overwhelmed by the attention given to them by the other guests. Each of the Winx were wearing black and white cocktail dresses. Stella, Musa, and Bloom are wearing black 4-inch heels. Flora, Layla and Tecna's 3-inch heels were white. Other girls were glaring at them.

"Calm down, ladies and retract your claws," Stella whispered as she sat down on a chair. They just finished with the introductions.

The Winx giggled.

"What are you girls doing here?" Sky asked.

"They're trying to avoid the drama," Stella said.

"What drama?" Brandon questioned.

"There are girls in here who are out for blood," Tecna said.

"Hmm, you don't strike me as a girl who gets scared by other girls. After The Jaguar episode, I don't think you girls get scared that easy," Timmy commented.

"Flora, are you okay?" Helia asked.

"I'm fine, a little bit cold though," Flora answered. Well, that couldn't be helped, she was wearing a backless dress, what'd you expect? Helia, being the gentleman he was, took off his jacket and wrapped it around Flora. Flora's cheeks heated up and whispered a thank you, making Helia smile.

"Okay girls, we need to disperse and introduce you to more guests," Sky said. He took Bloom's hand and they both walked away.

"We'll see you guys, later," Bloom said.

They had fun, danced. Riven even got into a little fight because one of the party guests tried to make a pass on the uninterested Musa. Musa thought he was under the influence of alcohol.

* * *

Layla and Nabu were in the balcony once the party-goers started to slowly leave one by one. They were looking up at the stars. Just simply talking and laughing when the other makes a joke or a funny story.

"You know, I'm partly feeling guilty right now," Layla confessed.

"Like you're supposed to be doing your job instead of having fun," Nabu supplied.

"Yeah," Layla said.

"I know the feeling but you and the girls should have a bit of fun, too. It's not right to keep yourselves in the mission," Nabu advised.

"I'm afraid it's not as easy as that. Lives depend on us, Nabu," Layla said as she looked away.

"It's not wrong to indulge yourselves once in a while, Layla. Take a look at James Bond, for starters, even on missions he still has time to indulge himself," Nabu said.

"We're not James Bond and, for your information, he doesn't exist in real life," Layla countered.

"He's an example Layla," Nabu said, his voice was so low it could barely be heard.

"Okay, and what do you suggest do we indulge ourselves in? If you're going to suggest shopping count me out. Stella can wear me out," Layla said and looked at him. She blushed when she realized how close their faces are, barely an inch apart.

Nabu closed the distance between them without answering his bodyguard's question by kissing her lips. Layla returned the kiss after 30 seconds and they soon broke apart for air.

"I-I b-bet-t-t-ter g-g-go," Layla stuttered before walking away.

"Layla, wait," Nabu said.

Layla stopped and mentally cursed herself for leaving.

"Did I offend you in any way?" Nabu asked.

"No, I just want some time alone please," Layla answered.

"Okay, I won't apologize for what I did because I don't regret kissing you. I just hope you don't either," Nabu said.

Layla felt her knees grow weak. She didn't reply because she was afraid her voice left her. Flora was walking towards them with Helia.

"Why don't you boys get us some punch?" Flora asked.

"Sure, come on Nabu," Helia said.

As soon as the boys were out of earshot Flora turned on Layla and let her sit down.

"Alright, Layla. 'Fess up. Something happened, right?" Flora asked.

"Stella, do you to be so direct to the point?" Layla teased.

"Don't tease me, I'm asking you," Flora countered.

"Oh fine, he kissed me," Layla said. Flora smiled but then she frowned when she heard the continuation, "and I may have kissed him back."

"Layla, you'll complicate things. Sweetie, I love you but you know how it is when emotions get involved," Flora said.

"I know, which is why I'm trying to push him away before you and Helia came along," Layla explained.

"I just hope it doesn't turn into something else," said Flora.

"Me too," Layla said just as the boys returned.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay, so how did you like it? Did any of you like the Nabu and Layla scene? I know it's a bit OOC but... Anyway, I tried my best. See you guys in the next chapter. Any suggestions on what the next chapter would be like. Don't forget to leave a review, guys.**

 **~princessamber081898**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: So sorry for the VERY late update. I was looking for an inspiration but I, sadly found none. I'm apologizing in advance if this ended up crappy. I tried my best, though. Thank you for the amazing reviews and I am back with a new chapter. Anyways, hope you enjoy this.**

 **~princessamber081898**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club**

* * *

 **Chapter Four: That Awkward Moment**

Musa was in the security room because they have Tecna and Timmy went to the grocery store as discreetly as possible. Since Riven can't be in the ladies' bedrooms as well as the rest of the other Specialists, he decided to take a nap out in the garden where Flora and Helia are watering the plants. Layla is staying away from Nabu as often as possible. Stella, Bloom, Brandon and Sky are preparing for their double-date, to keep up with appearances. Once Tecna and Timmy came back to the mansion Stella, Bloom, Brandon and Sky started to head out so Musa had free time. She decided to talk to Riven.

"Outside is an uncomfortable to nake a nap," Musa said, when Riven shifted awake.

"I can take care of myself, Muse. These muscles aren't for show. You're too petite to be a spy, though," Riven said, smirking. _Muse? Did he just give me a nickname?_ Musa thought.

"Well, excuse me. Our physique helps being flexible. We don't have to worry about going through lasers. We were gymnasts before we were spies so that's an additional plus," Musa said.

"If you say so," Riven said.

Silence.

"Um, we're on dinner duty tonight," Musa said, suddenly uncomfortable of the silence.

"Okay, we'll cook together," Riven said, as if that was the most natural thing in the world. He stood up and left Musa staring up at him, dumbfounded. He looked behind him, and he _almost_ laughed at Musa's reaction. "Are you coming or what?"

Musa shook her head and snapped out of her daze.

"The muscles aren't just for show, but the bad boy type is," Musa mumbled.

* * *

The other girls were very preoccupied by the teamwork Riven and Musa are displaying in the kitchen. IN THE KITCHEN! The girls were just shocked to see Musa step into the kitchen, cooking, back at the condo they shared it was either Flora or Bloom to cook for them.

"Well, what do you know? They are perfectly in sync," Tecna pointed out.

"Tell me about it, and this is the first I saw Musa step in a kitchen to cook," Stella said.

"Gee, Stella, you're one to talk," Musa retorted.

"Hey, in my defense, you all know how bad I am at cooking. Give me the washing and cleaning and then I'm all for it," Stella countered.

"Hooray," the girls said in chorus with fake enthusiasm.

"That's pretty offensive, you know," Stella said, crossing her arms in front of her.

"Anyway, Tecna, did you find out more about the reason why The Jaguars would be after us?" Bloom asked.

"I can name a lot of reasons Bloom and I don't even need to research. We're the best female agents in the Alfea Division, because of that we made a lot of enemies," Flora said.

"I know and I think I know who might be the most probable suspect on who hired The Jaguars to kill us. The Jaguars work quick and masters of disguise," Layla said.

"Is that why you wanted us to trust no one?" Sky asked.

"Nice conclusion. Those threats to your lives may also target us as well," Bloom said.

"Or it can be that the targets are just us," Stella said.

"But based on the news we heard about The Jaguars they don't use the method they used on us when we only just met," Brandon countered.

"Oh you don't know half the methods those rascals use to murder someone. They are expert killers," Layla said.

"Then perhaps a small enlightenment won't hurt?" Nabu prompted.

"Sorry but that's not a topic we're willing to go for with you guys," Flora said.

The guys exchanged looks but it was Helia who spoke, "We understand."

* * *

After dinner, the dishes have been washed, the group decided to watch a movie in their home theater. The boys were seated beside their respective bodyguards who are comfortably cuddling with them. Except Layla and Nabu though. Bloom smirked at the way Layla was blushing beside Nabu. Nabu, however has his arm around Layla while looking away, pouting. Bloom was sure that something happened to these two during or after the party after they all went their separate ways.

"So, what do you want to watch?" Brandon asked.

"Please, let's not watch something scary. I can deal with a man carrying a bazooka but nothing is scary than a ghost," Stella begged.

"What about the movie _Strange Magic_?" Sky suggested.

"We haven't seen that movie yet, have we girls?" Bloom asked.

"No, I don't think so," Flora said.

"Perfect, it's a good movie," Helia said. He smiled at Flora, making her blush.

And so, the movie started. The girls sang along to the covers sang by the characters to the movie, songs that they know. " _There are no shortcuts to love_." This is what the sugarplum fairy, Griselda said. A statement that caught the girls' attention, it was a just a statement but struck them just the same. They stretched right when the credits rolled in.

"I think it's time we hit the sack, don't you think?" Tecna asked.

"I think that's an excellent idea," Timmy said.

Musa and Riven stayed behind to clean up. After that though, he took Musa to her room.

"Well, good night," Musa said as they stopped for a bit in front of Musa's bedroom door.

"Good night, Muse," Riven said before kissing her on the check and then turned towards his room which is right across hers.

* * *

"I don't care how you do it! Whether in public or in secret, just kill them! We hired you to kill them!" a man said.

"We're working on it, so be patient," another man calmly said.

"Well then, make it quick!" the man said.

"The top agents are assigned to protect them," the other man replied.

"Kill them all, if you must!" the man yelled.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So did you like it? I left a small cliffhanger to keep you guys intrigued. I planned something big for this story, though. I just don't know how to put it in writing according to the plot. I'm sorry if this story is crappy. Again, reviews are welcome. See you guys in the next chapter!**

 **~princessamber081898**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Thank you for the amazing reviews and for encouraging me to go on with this story. I was actually thinking of discontinuing this. Don't forget to leave a review. And although, the title of the chapter says " _The Truth_ " it's not yet the big reveal of what I have in store for you guys. Anyways, hope you like this one.**

 **~princessamber081898**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: The Truth**

It's been three whole weeks since the Jaguar attack and so far there hasn't been much excitement except for the few romantic moments.

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _They decided to go out on the group date one Friday after the part at the beach. Stella's head was on Brandon's lap, the two of them were just talking about random stuff about themselves. Flora was leaning on Helia while Helia's making an origami. Musa and Riven are taking a nap, unconsciously cuddling. Sky and Bloom are walking hand in hand by the shore talking sometimes picking up shells every now and then. Tecna and Timmy are playing a video game in Tecna's laptop. Layla and Nabu are surfing. Daphne even called to tell them that Facebook and Twitter are going crazy with tweets and posts about them. Their pictures from that date were on the cover of every entertainment tabloid and newspaper the day after._

 _"I'm sorry, I hope you guys aren't uncomfortable about this," Sky apologized during dinner Saturday night._

 _"Don't worry about it, Sky. We shouldn't be uncomfortable because this is what we signed up for," Bloom replied._

 _"Yeah, even though that kind of popularity is unnerving and very overwhelming," Stella said._

 _"And hey, posing for the crowd and protecting you guys from danger is a part of our job," Layla agreed._

 _"Thank you for understanding then," Timmy said as he gave Tecna's hand, which he's been holding, a squeeze._

 _They went to the amusement park the next day and they all separated into groups of two to enjoy the rides and the booths of the park. They had fun like usual. Every time they go out on dates, their back-up team and Roxy are always out to protect them. Little do they all know, that someone in the shadows is watching them closely waiting for the right time to strike._

 ** _~End of Flashback~_**

* * *

They were all lounging in the garden, Timmy and Tecna kept on glancing at her laptop every now and then. Helia is teaching Flora some origami folds. Riven is casually strumming on a guitar and Musa, who was leaning on Riven's shoulder hummed in tune. Bloom and Sky are just lying down on the grass. Stella and Brandon sat facing each other with Stella drawing her best impression of Brandon in paper. Layla and Nabu are chasing each other around the garden until Nabu falls on top of Layla both laughing. Until Nabu gave Layla a peck on the lips. As soon as Nabu got off of Layla she ran off into the house.

"Layla, wait!" Nabu called out, catching the other's attention, thus breaking the atmosphere.

"Wait a minute, Nabu. We'll go and talk to her instead. In fact, let's all go inside. Layla, if you can hear me, go to Tecna's room," Flora said.

Once the Winx were in the "sanctuary" of Tecna's room, Layla had her head down, while Tecna sat in front of the computers. The Specialists are in their dance studio, practicing some moves for the next concert.

"Layla, why did you run out of Nabu like that?" Stella asked.

"He kissed me," Layla replied in a barely audible voice. However, with Musa's trained ears it didn't go unnoticed.

"So what if he kissed you? We're on a job here, Layla," Musa said.

"So, I'm falling in love with him! I ran away because I don't want my emotions to cloud my judgement!" Layla yelled. She was grateful that the dance studio is soundproof so the men in question wouldn't hear.

The girls were all too stunned to answer. It took a while before Bloom spoke, "You're not alone in that Layla."

The rest nodded their agreements.

"So, what do we do?" Tecna asked. They all turned to looked at Stella.

"We act as if nothing happened. We both can't have the same things you guys. Besides, even if there are kissing involved, the guys won't make much of a deal of it because they've done it before and they know we're doing our jobs here. I don't think they want any serious relationships now. Plus, if the Jaguars are after _us_ , we'll be risking a peaceful and safe relationship," Stella said.

 _That said, am I really sure about what I said?_ Stella asked herself.

Suddenly, the alarm blazed. Out of panic, they rushed to the dance studio, the boys look annoyed but once they saw their bodyguards' faces, their reactions turned into something unreadable.

"We are basically trapped," Tecna hissed.

"We jump through the window?" Sky proposed.

"You did look at why the alarm is blazing right now, right, Tecna?" Bloom asked.

Tecna smiled sheepishly and looked at her screen.

"False alarm, do you know her?" Tecna asked.

"Crap! Guys, it's the big lady!" Timmy yelled in horror while the guys groaned exasperatedly.

"Boys?" the lady called out.

The Specialists pushed the Winx out of the studio. The girls looked at them in suspicion.

"We're not here," Helia whispered before locking the door.

* * *

The girls met an old lady who looked like she was in her early sixties. Her clothes almost made the Winx laugh out loud as they understood why the boys were panicking. On the lady's shirt, it was there printed in big, bold letters; I'm the Specialists Fans Club President.

"Oh, it's you, girls. What are you doing here?" asked the old lady.

"Um, we live here with our _boyfriends_. Do you want something to drink?" Flora replied.

"I'm fine, I did not come here to see you. I came to see the Specialists," the lady said.

"Okay but we're sorry to say that they went to out to discuss business with Daphne. They won't be back until dark, though. Do you want to wait?" Stella asked.

"No, it's fine. Just tell them I came over," the lady answered.

"Do you want us to give something to them?" Bloom asked.

"No, I'll personally give it to them." With that, the lady left.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So what did you think? Sorry I had to cut it short. Something came up. Also, the old lady plays a big role to this story please don't forget about her. Anyways, see you guys in the next chapter.**

 **~princessamber081898**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry in advance if this chapter turned out to be crappy. I was having a bad day. Thank you for the amazing reviews and for the two thousand plus views. Brace yourselves for some romance overload (at least in my opinion).Anyways, hope you enjoy this.**

 **~princessamber081898**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Leaving You Behind is Always the Hardest Thing to Do**

The entire household woke up when they heard a bang just outside and it was close. _Dangerously_ close. The guys, despite being clad in their pajamas rushed out of their bedrooms to go to the girls. The Winx were loading their guns and safely tucking a knife under their boot. Tecna was mumbling indecent words to herself while furiously typing on her computer's keyboards.

"Tecna, talk to me," Bloom ordered through their earpieces.

"It's the Jaguars. I don't know why but they got around our alarms, our defense systems everything. Girls, this is bad! They are all over the place and our cars are in the garage!" Tecna replied.

"So we're basically trapped," Stella concluded.

"Winx, come out, come out where ever you are. How come the strongest agents are assigned to protect people? Aren't you supposed to be after drug lords, smugglers, and terrorists?" a man's voice said.

"So they really are after us," Flora said.

"What he said is a bit insulting?" Musa added.

"' _A bit_ '? Musa, that was downright insulting. I mean, how dare he talk about us that way?" Layla retorted.

"Girls, we need to get out. Tecna, can you point which one has the least number of people so we can take them out quickly and finally get a chance to get away from them," Bloom said.

"The one under our bedroom, but we have to be as quiet as possible. We are going to leave the guys behind and report to HQ first before coming back," Tecna said. She added the last part in a whisper so Timmy won't hear him. The rest of her teammates nodded their agreements.

* * *

She went into the bathroom and changed out of her pajamas. When she got out, "Brandon listen, we are going to keep them away for I don't know how long. You and the guys will stay right here and wait until we get back," Stella told Brandon.

"What?! Stella, you can't leave!" Brandon lightly yelled.

"Sorry Brandon, but we're going to have to. My team and I are hired to protect you and your friends. It's our moral code," Stella said.

Stella was about to escape through the window when Brandon pulled Stella back to him and when she is, he kissed her full on the lips.

"Just promise me that you'll come back to me," Brandon said when he pulled away.

Stella just smiled at him before going through the window. She didn't know how to answer him. In fact, she didn't think she even wanted to answer him. He was, after all the man who captured her heart. Her vision was blurry with tears when she landed on her feet.

* * *

Musa didn't say a word to Riven after her conversation in the earpiece with the girls. She went to the bathroom to change her clothes. She was about to leap out of the window before Riven wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Where are you going?" Riven asked.

"Let me go, Riven. Please, if I stay you'll be in danger and that means I haven't done my job properly," Musa said. _Please, Riven. Don't make this harder than it already is, I don't even know if this is goodbye already_.

"Please come back to _me_ , Musa," Riven said as he loosened his hold on her.

That said, Musa jumped out the window without another word. She had tears rolling down her eyes when she took down one of the two guys that are ganging up on Stella.

* * *

Flora and Helia are just moving around Flora's bedroom after she changed her clothes. Helia hugged her tight and kissed her lips. Flora kissed back but quickly broke away from the kiss.

"Do what you have to do, I'm not going to try and stop you. Just come back to me," Helia said, but he still haven't let go of her.

"I have to go, Helia," Flora said.

"Don't let this be a goodbye," Helia whispered.

"You sound like as if I'm going to die. You're talking to a spy here, Helia. I've got the girls backing me up," Flora said.

"I meant what I said, Flora. Now go," Helia said, he kissed her forehead before finally letting her go.

She, too, landed on her feet but her vision was blurry with tears.

* * *

Nabu was silently watching Layla move around her bedroom. She was muttering to herself. Nabu couldn't hear what she was muttering about but ever since her conversation with the girls she started acting weird.

"Layla, what is going on?" Nabu asked.

"The Jaguars are around the house. They are after me and the team. So to steer them away from you guys, we all agreed to let them chase us like before and then, hopefully, outrun them like before," Layla explained.

"But you can't just go, what about your job of protecting us," Nabu said.

"Nabu, don't be so dramatic. We are protecting you by keeping the Jaguars away from you," Layla said.

Then, without warning, Nabu kissed Layla on the lips again.

"Just promise you'll come back," Nabu whispered.

Layla turned away from Nabu and jumped through the window.

* * *

Tecna was furiously typing her keyboard as she tried to find the bug that got their mission in jeopardy.

"Tecna, where are you going?" Timmy asked when he heard a gun cocking.

"I'm going to the Jaguar King down," Tecna said.

"But that's suicide," Timmy countered.

"Trust me, I'm as a sharpshooter as Roxy is. Don't worry about me," Tecna said. Before she could turn away, though, Timmy took hold of her hand and took her by surprise by kissing her full on the lips.

Without another word, after they pulled away, Tecna left. _Don't let this cloud your task at hand, Tecna. You need to focus!_

* * *

"Bloom, this isn't goodbye, right?" Sky asked when Bloom was just about to jump out the window in order to make a distraction long enough for Tecna to take down the Jaguar King. An impossible job for anyone in the team but not so impossible for Tecna.

"I sure hope not. Don't worry. Just lock the window after I'm gone. The same with the door," Bloom said.

"Then, at least, let me do this," Sky said before giving Bloom a quick peck on the lips. Bloom jumped out the window, face blushing.

* * *

"Sir, the Winx are outside. Outnumbering our troops in the West side of the house, heading towards the garage." a man said.

"Dammit! Get them before they get to their cars!" the Jaguar King commanded. "They are fools though, they shouldn't have left."

The Jaguars were too late though. Tecna was in her car fast and then the six Lamborghini were already speeding away from the house. The Specialists waited for the Jaguars to get a head start before hopping on their Ducati motorbikes and chased after the Jaguars. Brandon, Riven and Sky shot the tires of the first two Jaguar cars in front of them.

"Don't let the Winx see, you hear?" Sky said.

"We are just doing _our_ jobs," Timmy said.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So what did you think? I think the last part gave you a clue on what I have in store for you guys. I hope you liked this. Don't forget to leave a review. See you guys at the last chapter.**

 **~princessamber081898**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Sorry for that typo error there. I didn't notice. Anyway, thank you for the review Wondergirl4eva. Actually, you are the first to actually come too close to what I have in mind. But it was someone else who set them off on the wrong track so the girls won't get suspicious. Last chapter was actually Chapter Six, sorry for that typo again. I won't keep you guys anymore.**

 **~princessamber081898**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven: Finding Out**

Tecna glanced at her rear view mirror and saw that there were six motorbikes helping them take out the Jaguars.

"Girls, we've got friendlies on our six. I thought no one called for back up yet," Tecna said.

"We haven't. If we have, we would have called in and you would have heard," Flora pointed out.

"Flora's right. Still who are those guys?" Layla said.

"We'll deal with them later, what we have to do now is get the Jaguars away from public and from the Specialists," said Bloom.

"Wait, why is my GPS tracker for Brandon directly behind me?" Stella asked.

"What?! Wait, Riven's tracker too," Musa said.

"We'll get out answers later. For now, keep your focus on the mission," Bloom commanded.

The next thing they heard was an explosion. The car the Jaguar King was riding exploded, killing everyone riding it. It was a good thing there were a few civilians in the area and they were too far from the crash so there were no casualties. The Winx got out of their cars and ran to the motorbikes. The drivers had their helmets on. Musa noticed that there was a scratch on one of the drivers' legs.

"Thank you for that," Bloom said.

"Your welcome," the driver said.

"We were after those thugs for a while now. Anyways, we have to go and report to our superiors before the cops get here," another driver said.

"Thanks again," Stella said.

* * *

After talking to the authorities, they reported to Ms. Faragonda, the lady seemed surprise to see them there. Stella was bleeding, a bullet grazed her arm. She was being treated to by one of the medics.

"I take it you guys were attacked again, I swear this is getting out of hand," Ms. Faragonda sighed. "There's something you should know. I'm afraid I may have overstepped my boundaries as your superior."

The girls waited.

"I'm sorry but a death threat was received for you guys. I consulted the head of the Red Fountain division and he assigned six male agents to protect you. Knowing that you wouldn't want to be manhandled I thought of a plan that would make you agree to the idea," Ms. Faragonda said.

"You had to tell us that _we_ will be the ones doing the protecting. The Specialists were our saviors earlier, weren't they?" Tecna concluded.

Ms. Faragonda nodded and the girls stood.

"So, I take it that our ' _mission_ ' is over?" Musa said. Ms. Faragonda nodded again.

They headed out the door of the agency and drove to the Specialists' mansion.

* * *

The boys were sitting idly in the living room when they walked in. Their faces held no emotion in them. The guys waited for the Winx to say something.

"Um, we have to _go_ ," Bloom prompted.

"What do you mean ' _go_ '?" Sky asked.

" _Our_ mission is over. It ended when the Jaguars were arrested and the so called Jaguar King is dead. We don't have to pretend anymore," Stella answered.

"Y-you can't just pack up and go," Brandon protested.

"And why not?! Everything we've been through aside from the Jaguars is all a lie! _You_ were the one doing the protecting and _NOT_ the other way around!" Layla yelled. The Specialists looked taken aback. "Ms. Faragonda, who turned out to be your 'number one fan' is the one who told us everything so quit pretending like you care about us!"

"Whoever told you that we don't care about you?!" Nabu asked, frustrated.

"Forget it, we'll just end up hurting each other. Let's go, girls," Flora said.

"No!" Helia said.

"You can't stop us, Helia! Ms. Faragonda already gave us the go signal to leave so if you'd please get out the way. Flora's right, anyway," Tecna said.

"Oh yeah? Where will you go?" Timmy said.

"Anywhere that won't remind us of you. Let's go," Musa said.

"Please stay," Riven pleaded.

"Sorry, our hearts are dust now," Musa said. With that, they ran upstairs and grabbed their bags. When they came back to the living room, the girls left their duplicate keys on the coffee table.

"The agency will be back for the equipment," Bloom said.

That being said, they left the house. The guys, frustrated, buried their faces in their hands.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry, this turned out to be shorter than the others. My mom is nagging me to get off the computer already. We had to attend a christening celebration. This isn't the end, though. Probably, next chapter where their story continues. So until then, see you guys! ^_^v**

 **~princessamber081898**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Thank you for your reviews. I'll try to make this chapter a bit longer to make up for the last chapter which is my shortest one for this story. For the Guest's question in Chapter 6, yes the guys are spies too but they are under the Red Fountain division as said in Chapter Seven. I won't be keeping you, my beloved, readers for long; here it is.**

 **~princessamber081898**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight: Leaving**

The next week, the girls were walking in the hallways of the Alfea Division. They are ready to turn in their resignation. A life of a spy can be exciting at times, but there are certain missions that will get a spy's emotions involved. Sadly, the "mission" with the Specialists was one of those missions. The Winx just couldn't take the ache in their hearts once, and if, they face the Specialists anywhere in the agency again.

"Are you sure about this girls?" Ms. Faragonda asked.

"Ms. Faragonda, we've already done so much for the agency and our country," Bloom said.

"Look, if it was about me interfering with your affairs -" Ms. Faragonda was cut off by Stella.

"No, our resignation has nothing to do with you Ms. Faragonda but it became a little too personal. We wanted to get away for awhile and I'm afraid taking a leave won't be enough. We joined this agency a week after high school. I think it's time for us to experience life, the way normal people do."

"If you put it that way, I don't think there is anything I can do to change your minds about it," Ms. Faragonda smiled.

"No, I guess not," Musa said.

"Then at least, let me help you. A very close friend of mine is looking for shopkeepers for her recently opened petshop in ," Ms. Faragonda offered.

"Thank you, Ms. Faragonda. I think we can manage after that," Layla said.

"Your very much welcome, Winx, it's the least I can do for you girls," Ms. Faragonda said. The girls smiled at their boss. "Please go back to your desks for now, pack up and fill out your resume. I'll write your letter of recommendation."

"Thank you so much, Ms. Faragonda," Flora said.

"I should be the one thanking you, my dears. I'm afraid you won't agree to a spy's proper send-off," Ms. Faragonda said.

"That may result to unwanted attention. After all, we still don't know who hire the Jaguars to kill our team. I think it'll be best if we cut all ties with everyone in the agency after our resignations are signed," Tecna said.

"If you think so, just be sure to watch your backs until we find out who really is after you. I'll have agents watching you for safety purposes until we find out who the criminal is," Ms. Faragonda said. "That's why I'm asking you to still take the Lamborghini with you when you leave."

"As long as it's someone from our division, I don't think we'll have problems," Bloom said.

"Yes, for now you can go back to your desks," Ms. Faragonda said.

* * *

The girls went to the storage room first to get some boxes for their stuff when Roxy decided to talk to them. She noted the boxes the girls were getting from the storage.

"What's with the boxes, girls?" Roxy asked.

"We resigned, Roxy," Layla answered for them.

"WHAT?! You can't resign, you're the best agents I know. Heck, you're even better than your Red Fountain counterpart (the Specialists)," Roxy said. The girls squinted at that.

"Thanks to those counterparts that we're alive and kicking now," Stella murmured.

"No way, they are the Specialists?" Roxy said, as realization hit her.

( **A/N: If you're confused, this is because the Alfea and the Red Foundation agents are forbidden to even know and see each other but the Winx' case made them an exception, Ms. Faragonda and Saladin are also exception since they are the heads of the two divisions.** )

"Be quiet. It would seem that the Specialists were assigned to do the protecting and it was not the other way around. Wait a minute, how do you know we were saved?" Tecna asked. "We didn't ask for back-up."

"Someone else called me. Someone from the Red Fountain division. I shot the engine of the Jaguar King's car, causing it to explode," Roxy explained.

"Hmm. Take care of yourself, Roxy. Ms. Faragonda will be cutting all our ties with the agency to keep everyone else safe, until we find who's after our team," Bloom instructed.

"You should practice what you preach," Roxy advised.

"We're the best agents in this division, remember?" Stella said, smiling.

"Be careful," Roxy said. She gave the Winx, whom she considered as her older sisters, a hug each. She didn't want the Winx to know she was about to cry so she ran to her cubicle and she cried there.

* * *

The Specialists were in their desks buried in paperwork for the past week. They are so miserable because of what happened, though they know they shouldn't be. They were writing their report on their latest mission and was about to submit it to Saladin, their boss, when Jared, Saladin's secretary, stopped them.

"Saladin is in conference with the Alfea Division's head," Jared said.

"Did she say why?" Sky asked.

"I'm afraid not," Jared replied, "but I have a hunch that it has something to do with the mission you guys recently accomplished."

Because of that, the guys tensed up. Jared noticed this and sent them a questioning look. The Specialists sat near the window. Brandon looked out the window and that's when he saw, six figures carrying boxes and headed towards six top-down Lamborghini in the front parking lot. The Winx! Brandon stood up from his seat to watch his beloved blonde walk and drive away from him. The girls managed to catch the Specialists' hearts after all.

"Where are they going?" Brandon wondered out loud, catching his teammates' attention.

"It's the Winx," Riven said.

"Oh, I heard from Ms. Faragonda that they resigned and cut all the ties they have with the agency," Jared answered.

"They shouldn't get the agency involved with what happened with us last week!" Sky exclaimed, his fists were clenched.

"Sky, that's barely the reason why my girls decided to resign. They have their very _personal_ reason," Ms. Faragonda said.

"Then why did they leave?" Nabu asked.

"I'm sorry to say that the reason is not my position to say," Ms. Faragonda said.

"And you boys, should know better than to talk back to a superior. You are embarrassing me," Saladin said.

"Now, Saladin. Everyone can be driven by emotions at times," Ms. Faragonda said.

Ms. Faragonda returned to her office after that and Saladin turned to the Specialists.

"I believe you have a report to submit," Saladin said.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So what did you think? If you want a happy ending, just say so. This is not yet the end. Probably the next chapter and then an epilogue. Don't forget to leave a review. See you guys in the next chapter.**

 **~princessamber081898**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Okay, my beloved readers. Let's congratulate ourselves for the 3,000 and counting views to this story. First off, thank you for the support you gave me. There was even a moment that I was discouraged on continuing this story because of the lack of determination. Thanks to those who gave me encouragement to go on with this (You know who you guys are). Don't kill me if you didn't like this one though, this is my first AU story of the Winx Club so spare me. Second, thanks to those who made this story their favorite and for those who followed, I really appreciate it. Anyway, I'll stop babbling now because I know a lot of you are looking forward to how I'll end this story so, here it is.**

 **~princessamber081898**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine: Meeting You Again**

It's been two years since the Winx went under the radar. Two years since they lived their lives as civilians. It wasn't long before the agency caught the man who was after them. He's the notorious drug lord who the Winx put in jail. He wanted revenge after he was released under the sentence of three-year imprisonment. Actually it wasn't the agency who traced the culprit but the Specialists themselves. Since the Specialists kept on insisting that they be assigned on the investigation. The Winx was put in the dark about this. Now, the Winx still has their Lamborghini and they share a penthouse condo. They still work in the pet shop but because of the money they earned and saved from the agency they were able to buy the penthouse and the pet shop from Ms. Faragonda's friend.

"Stella, we're going to be late, hurry up," Bloom said.

"Remind me again why we have to attend Roxy's party. For all we know, the Specialists could be there," Stella said. After two years, the Winx are still in love with the Specialists.

"We have no choice, we don't want to disappoint Roxy who, may I remind you, personally invited us at the shop yesterday, now get yourself ready," Musa countered.

"Sorry, Stella, we're siding with Musa this time," Tecna said while trying to apply some eyeliner.

"Give me that, I'll do it," Stella said.

Tecna sighed.

"Are we really sure you want to risk it?" Flora asked.

"It'll be okay, Flora. As long as we stick together at the party. Look on the bright side, we'll see Roxy again and everyone else who's invited," Layla said.

Bloom's wearing a white beaded tank top, a light blue skater skirt and silver wedges.

Stella changed into a gold sequined dress with a pair of matching gold wedges.

Musa's wearing stunning red dress with a gold belt and black heeled knee-high boots.

Tecna's wearing a black tank top and a tight purple skirt and her purple 4-inch heels.

Flora's wearing a pink with black beads dress with a pair of pink 5-inch heels.

Layla's wearing a sea green tank top and a white frilled skirt and her matching green wedges.

Their hairs were styled, thanks to Stella's insistence, in different styles of loose buns.

"Are we ready to go?" Layla asked.

"Yup, I think we are. Let's go," Stella said.

"We're not going to drink, are we?" Bloom asked.

"No," Tecna answered.

"Let's go," Musa said.

* * *

At the party, they immediately noticed the old faces from the agency who crowded them with greetings, questions, and a few hugs. They greeted the hostess party after the crowd began to disappear.

"Girls, can you please sing?" Roxy asked.

"But, we haven't sung anything for the two years so we might sound rusty, are you sure about that?" Musa asked.

"Absolutely. I just missed how you'd bring the whole Alfea division to life with your songs," Roxy explained.

"If you're so sure, then why not?" Stella said.

The girls got to the center of the dance floor.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may we have your attention please?" Layla asked. The guests became quiet.

"In honor of our hostess for the night, we'll be giving you a small performance," Bloom said while smiling causing their audience to cheer.

 **Now Playing: Bang Bang by Jessie J, Nicki Minaj and Ariana Grande** ( **A/N: I'm not going to do the lyrics but Jessie J's parts are sang by Layla and Flora, Ariana's parts are sang by Bloom and Stella while Musa and Tecna are going to rap Nicki Minaj's parts**.)

After their song, the audience chanted for an encore. The girls couldn't help but do what the audience wants since Roxy is also chanting with the audience.

 **Now Playing: The Story of Us by Taylor Swift**

[Bloom]

I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us

How we met and the sparks flew instantly

People would say, "they're the lucky ones"

[Stella]

I used to know my place was a spot next to you

Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat

'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on

[Tecna]

Oh, a simple complication

Miscommunications lead to fall out

So many things that I wish you knew

So many walls up I can't break through

[All]

Now I'm standing alone In a crowded room

And we're not speaking and I'm dying to know

Is it killing you like it's killing me yeah

I don't know what to say since the twist of fate

When it all broke down and the story of us

Looks a lot like a tragedy now next chapter

[Musa]

How'd we end up this way?

See me nervously pulling at my clothes

And trying to look busy

And you're doing your best to avoid me

[Layla]

I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us

How I was losing my mind when I saw you here

But you held your pride like you should have held me

[Flora]

Oh, I'm scared to see the ending

Why are we pretending this is nothing?

I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how

I've never heard silence quite this loud

[All]

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room

And we're not speaking and I'm dying to know

Is it killing you like it's killing me yeah

I don't know what to say since the twist of fate

When it all broke down and the story of us

Looks a lot like a tragedy now

[Bloom and Stella]

This is looking like a contest

Of who can act like they care less

But I liked it better when you were on my side

[Musa and Tecna]

The battle's in your hands now

But I would lay my armor down

If you'd say you'd rather love than fight

[Flora and Layla]

So many things that you wish I knew

But the story of us might be ending soon

[All]

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room

And we're not speaking and I'm dying to know

Is it killing you like it's killing me yeah

I don't know what to say since the twist of fate

When it all broke down and the story of us

Looks a lot like a tragedy now, the end

This resulted to a standing ovation from the audience.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the back of the room six nicely built gentlemen eyed the girls at the center of the dance floor. Sky had his hand on his chest where his heart is located. Brandon was frowning. Riven was glaring at the Winx. The floor suddenly became interesting for Nabu. Timmy flipped his open and stared at his wallpaper. Helia sipped his beer. They know Roxy because they enlisted her as the sniper during their infiltration mission. Roxy didn't tell the girls just who was it that was after their blood and who captured the criminal. Roxy walked up to them.

"You're not mad that I invited them, are you?" Roxy asked.

"A bit, because you kind of put us in the dark about this, Roxy," Sky said.

"You're supposed to be glad to know that they're fine. Living the moment as you saw earlier while they were singing," Roxy said.

An idea hit Riven because of what Roxy said.

"Hey Roxy, do you think you could play this song for us?" Riven asked.

"Yeah, sure why?" Roxy asked, curious.

"Just do it," Nabu said, finally understanding what Riven is up to. They stood in the middle of the stage, microphones in hand while the Winx gaped at them.

 **Now Playing: All Of Me by John Legend**

[Sky]

What would I do without your smart mouth

Drawing me in, and you kicking me out

You got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down

[Brandon]

What's going on in that beautiful mind

I'm on your magical mystery ride

And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

[Timmy]

My head's underwater

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

[All]

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, oh

[Riven]

How many times do I have to tell you

Even when you're crying you're beautiful too

The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood

[Nabu]

You're my downfall, you're my muse

My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues

I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you

[Helia]

My head's underwater

But I'm breathing fine

You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

[All]

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you, oh

Give me all of you, oh oh

[Riven]

Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts

Risking it all though it's hard

[All]

Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

Cause I give you all of me

And you give me all of you

I give you all of me

And you give me all, of you, oh oh oh.

After their song, the crowd erupted into cheers, while the Winx were just glued to their spot gaping at them. The Specialists smirked.

* * *

The Specialists walked up to the Winx.

"Hey, how have you been?" Sky asked.

"Really? That's what you say after two years of not seeing us," Bloom scoffed.

"Okay then, what do you want us to say then?" Brandon said.

"I don't know, what do _you_ want to say to us?" Stella countered.

"We won't get anywhere with this," Timmy said.

"And how would you know that?" Tecna asked.

"Wait a minute, why are we fighting? Guys, we're supposed to be apologizing to the girls," Helia reminded.

"Are you now?" Flora asked.

"That's why we came to Roxy's party, hoping that we'll get the chance to tell you what we feel," Nabu said.

"That's what the agency's psychologist is for," Layla said.

"We don't need a psychologist, dammit! We need you!" Riven exclaimed. Everyone in the party were too busy to pay attention except for the hostess of the party herself and her date.

"What did you say?" Musa asked.

"I thought our song made it clear for everyone in the room what we feel for the six ex-agents of Magix who managed to capture our hearts and we betrayed them in turn. Bloom, I love you," Sky said.

The girls were in tears now.

"Stella, I love you. Please don't cry anymore," Brandon said, before pulling Stella in an embrace.

"Musa, I love you so much, I don't even know how I managed to stay alive in the two years you weren't in my life," Riven said, giving Musa a kiss on the cheek.

"Tecna, I love you from the bottom of my heart," Timmy said as he hugged Tecna.

"I love you, Layla. Don't you dare run away again," Nabu pleaded.

Helia gave Flora a rose origami. Flora arched an eyebrow before slowly unfolded it, revealing the three words; _I love you_.

The girls chorused their own "I love you, too."

* * *

 **Author's Note: This chapter is even longer than the usual chapters. Anyway, what do you think? I was feeling inspired so I decided to upload twice. Please, leave a review. The epilogue will be up soon, I hope.**

 **~princessamber081898**


	10. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Thank you for your reviews. This is it! The last chapter, I hope you're ready. Forgive me for the very few impossibilities in this epilogue. I was thinking of making a sequel if you guys want.**

 **~princessamber081898**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Three and a half years later, the girls were working, as usual, in the pet shop, cleaning up so they could pick up their kids from kindergarten. It's been three years since they all got married to their respective Specialists and it has been two years since the Winx gave birth to their twins (girl and boy). They all lived in the Specialists' mansion again.

 **Sky and Bloom = Skyler and Bianca**

 **Brandon and Stella = Brian and Star**

 **Riven and Musa = Race and Megan**

 **Timmy and Tecna = Tyler and Tiara**

 **Helia and Flora = Hero and Felicia**

 **Nabu and Layla = Nathan and Leah**

Their sons inherited their mothers' hair colors and their fathers' looks. Their daughters, however, inherited their fathers' hair color but they got their moms' looks. The Specialists went on with their lives as a band. They were currently out on an American Tour and extremely busy under Daphne's management. When the Winx arrived at the kindergarten, a commotion was heard.

"Stop it, Race. You're making your sister cry again," Skyler said, making Musa frown, her twins are fighting again, well more like, Race is making Megan cry again.

"It's not my fault she's such a baby," Race countered.

"As her brother, it's your job to make sure she doesn't cry," Brian said.

"This is why Dad said you take after Uncle Riven so much," Hero said.

"Race, it may be your fault she's a baby because you never encourage her to grow up. You always tease her. We're two years old and _you're_ the one acting like a baby," Nathan lectured.

"Race, apologize. Or else, I'll tell Aunt Musa what you did," Tyler threatened.

Felicia turned to them and her lips curled up into a smile. "Mommy!" exclaimed as she ran to Flora said.

"Is something wrong?" Tecna asked, pretending that they just arrived.

"Well, Race made Megan cry again," Tiara answered.

"Race, what is it this time?" Musa asked.

"He called me a brat," Megan answered for Race.

"Well, I'll leave your father to decide what's your fate, young man," Musa said to Race.

"Mom, is Dad coming home today?" Star asked and their faces lit up.

"You bet and you better be good kids or else there won't be any treats for you. And they hopefully not injured" Stella answered, she added the last part in a whisper but it was loud enough for the rest of the Winx.

"Let's go home," Bloom prompted.

"Mom, the teacher praised our group artwork today," Bianca said.

"It was thanks to the Tiara's design," Leah said.

"Yeah, and _we_ agreed on it. The boys wanted something extreme," Felicia said.

"I bet," Flora said while smiling.

"Alright, into the car, everyone," Layla said.

* * *

When they reached home, the Winx noticed that their Lamborghini which they surrendered to their husbands are back in the garage. The Winx exchanged glances and smiled at each other. They found the Specialists in the home theater room where they were watching a movie in the big screen.

"Hey, how long have you guys been home?" Bloom asked.

"Thirty minutes ago," Sky answered.

"Well, we're off to make some dinner. Any requests?" Flora asked.

"Baked macaroni, please?" the kids said in chorus.

Helia laughed. "Maybe we could have baked macaroni since today is a special day."

* * *

After the kids have done their assignments and are tucked into bed. The couples went to their respective bedrooms. They reflected on everything. Looking back, the Winx never really imagined a life with the Specialists but look at where they are now, married and mothers. Ah, nothing really is impossible as long as you live and love for the people that surrounds you. They all cuddled until they fall asleep and waited until one of their kids or both to wake them up because of a nightmare. Still, everything was normal. They are safe, their family are safe. Nothing and no one can would dare threaten the family of the best spies that ever walked the halls of Magix Agency.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry this turned out to be shorter than I expected but I had to end it like this. Anyway, tell me how you think about this chapter and don't forget to review.**

 **~princessamber081898**


End file.
